Paper Luigi: The Shyguy Kingdom
by MAuthorian - Remited
Summary: As Luigi can't take sitting in the sidelines any longer, he sets off to the Waffle Kingdom to see what Princess Eclair asks of him. But, unfortunately, him and a generic Toad get stranded on an island filled with shyguys. But not just an island, a whole group of islands which are called the Shyguy Kingdom. Join Luigi as he sets off on this grand adventure there.
**A brand new story for you Luigi lovers out there, I myself included. Since I really don't prefer the script format anymore, I decided to start fresh here and make a new story. I do not own Mario, of course and its own by Nintendo obviously.**

* * *

The Mario brothers are at their house, of course, it's a peaceful day right now. "Ah, this is the life, eh bro? Not a care in the world. Just me and you, sitting down relaxing." The green brother, Luigi says to his red brother, Mario.

Mario replies, "About that, Luigi. I'm going with the princess to check out a new island."

Luigi asks excitingly, "Can I come, bro?! It sounds pretty cool!"

Mario frowns, "Sorry, but you need to watch the house while I'm gone. Who knows how long that'll take."

Luigi lowers his head sadly, "Just great… yet again I get left behind while you do something fun. It's always about you, isn't it? Why can't I have great adventures like you?

Mario thinks about it, "I don't know, Luigi. But, I'll tell you where I'm going if that makes you feel any better."

Luigi nods, "OK, bro." Still feel a little sad.

Mario explains, "Me, the princess and Toad are investigating this island called Prism Island, something has gone over there and only I can figure out what it is and stop it."

Luigi frowns, "That sounds like that it might be fun. Are you bringing your partners with you?"

Mario shakes his head, "Nope, it's only me going out there again. Just like last time."

Luigi replies, "It looks like you're doing that a lot lately, well… I hope you have a great time, bro."

Something of Mario's jingles, he picks it up to check, "Oh! That's the princess! We're setting off, well… see ya, Luigi!" Mario then gets up and rushes off for his adventure.

Luigi gets upset, "Just great! I'm just set in the sidelines again like I always am!" He then shouts, "Totally not fair!"

As the coast is clear and Mario is long gone, he looks side to side in a suspicious manner and goes to the phone and dials someone, "Yes, hello, is this Spike the koopa? It's Luigi, I need a favor to ask of you. Sure, I'll hold." Luigi waits as this Spike sets the phone down to talk to someone. His friend gets back on, "You will help me? That's great! You know where to find me… bye." Luigi hangs up the phone and dances up and down excitedly, "A grand adventure for Luigi! This is great!"

Luigi waits for Spike to arrive which didn't take long at all as all Spike has to do is walk outside and take a pipe to Mario and his house. Spike asks, "I'm here, what do you want, Luigi?

Luigi rushes towards Spike and says, "I'm so glad you're here! I want you to watch my house while I go off on an adventure."

Spike tilts his head curiously, "What? That's it? But, I thought that I could go with or something."

Luigi shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but Princess Éclair and the Waffle Kingdom can't wait! I must go see what they want me to do, maybe explore an island."

Spike asks, "What does that have to do with me wanting to go?"

Luigi doesn't answer him but instead runs off on his supposed adventure, Spike sighs, "Maybe I could throw a party here or something, that sounds like it could be fun."

Luigi comes back and says, "I forgot something…" He goes to his bedroom and opens a chest and pulls out a hammer, "Mario forgot his hammer. I'll be taking that, thank you. He won't mind." He then runs back outside shouting, "Waffle Kingdom, here I come!"

Luigi goes to the Toad Town docks and wait for the ship to arrive, he waits patiently, "Come on, can this ship go any faster? I'm practically growing my mustache here!"

The ship then arrives, a Toad on board says, "Sorry for the wait, were setting off for the Waffle Kingdom."

Luigi jumps on the ship with a smile on his face getting ready for a brand new adventure, the best one of his life he can tell, he eventually falls asleep at the worst time.

"Uh, sir? Sir… Sir?!" The Toad controlling the ship shouts at Luigi.

Luigi jolts up awake, "Wah! I'm up! What's the wake-up call for?"

Toad shouts, "We have dangerous waters occurring! We might not be able to get to the Waffle Kingdom after all!"

Luigi gets all determined and grabs on to Toad, "Now you listen to me… we'll get to the Waffle Kingdom no matter what it takes!" He lets go of Toad and shouts to the heavens, "No storm will get past the green thunder!"

Lightning strikes the boat and it catches on fire which alerts Toad and Luigi, "Sir! What do we do?!"

Luigi says dramatically, "Only thing we can do… abandon ship!" He jumps off the ship lands in the water, "Toad! Come with me! The fire won't reach us here!"

Toad shouts, "You're so smart, sir!" Toad jumps into the water and then shouts, "I forgot… I can't swim!"

Luigi shouts, "What kind of captain are you?"

Toad then says, "I just got this job today! I didn't know this kind of thing will happen!"

Luigi says swimming towards toad, holding onto him, "No generic Toads will drown under my watch!"

As Luigi guides Toad to safety, where ever it is in the angry sea, Toad says, "You're so honorable, sir! May I ask your name?"

Luigi shouts "I'm the green thunder, Luigi!" The lightning strikes, "Wah! I don't wanna die, Toad!"

Toad says, "My name is…"

Luigi shouts interrupting him, "I'll call you Green T.! After your hero, Luigi!"

Green T. says, "Ok!"

And they drift away to who knows where, it might be good or it might be bad? Where will it be? Find out next… just kidding! They make it alive at a shore, Luigi is the first to get up, "Urgh… water, I need water." He then finds Green T. lying unconscious, "Green T.! I'll save you!" Luigi runs up to Green T. and jumps on his stomach, trying to get all the water out.

"Oof! I'm ok…" Green T. says groaning from the impact as the water comes out of his mouth.

Luigi then says asking, "Where are we? I don't think this is the Waffle Kingdom, you lied to me!"

Green T. gets up and tilts his head, "What?" He checks the map and then says frowning, "I don't know where we are, sir. We got washed ashore, this could be a deserted island for all we know."

Luigi then says dramatically, "We are marooned, then. We'll spend the rest of our lives collecting coconuts and eating them."

Green T. points at a direction, "I think you could find someone if you just walk closer towards that jungle over there."

Luigi point to Green T., "I got it! I'll find some people in that jungle and save the both of us!"

Green T. jumps in the air happily, "That's great, sir! What should I do?"

Luigi then says, "You find the parts of the boat to get us out of here. Luigi away!" He runs off in a flash.

Green T. scratches his head, "Ok… I can do this." He then looks around the beach for parts of the ship.

Luigi looks around in the jungle, trying to look for someone, "Anybody here? Hello? Are there any enemies I can find so I can level up? I hear that's a pretty cool thing that people like nowadays."

Luigi hears rusting in the bushes, he gets his brother's hammer ready, "I'm warning you… I know how to use this!"

As Luigi tenses up, out comes a shyguy, "Gah! An enemy!" As Luigi swings his hammer at the shyguy, it just dodges it without an issue. A horde of them appear and circle around Luigi and he flails his arms, "M-Mario, wherever you are… help!" And… battle starts!

Or so Luigi thought, the group of red shyguys just stand there close to Luigi and then they pick him up, "Wha? What is this?" Luigi asks as the shyguys carrying him. "I demand to know where you are taking Luigi!" They just carry him out to what could be their hideout.

As they carry him, Luigi just sits there, "So, err… I'm I like a deity or something to you shyguys? That's… pretty cool. Sure beats eating coconuts if you ask me."

The shyguys carry Luigi to the middle of their tribe, it really shows that they aren't savages at all but civilized people like Luigi as this is a town. One of the shyguys says, "Welcome to Shyguy Village."

Luigi looks around and says, "Village? This looks like a town. Where the heck am I?"

A shyguy says, "You're at the Shyguy Archipelago, home to us shyguys."

Luigi tilts his head, "What? I've seen shyguys at the Mushroom Kingdom and this is pretty bizarre stuff here."

The shyguy explains, "Well, we are actually a whole kingdom as well, each island is a part of it which is ruled by our princess."

Luigi jolts up as he hears that word, "P-princess?! You guys have a shyguy princess?"

The shyguy looked at Luigi weird, "Yeah, why does that surprise you? We are a kingdom after all."

Luigi says, "Well, I thought it would be a king or something but a princess? That wouldn't be a shyguy, would it?"

The shyguy thinks about it and nods, "I suppose you're right. And there are not just one but nine in total. One for each island."

Luigi's mind just went into orbit as he hears this, his eyes widens if it's possible for the beady eyes that he has and mostly everyone as they are made of paper. "W-w-what?! N-nine princesses?! Mama mia…" And Luigi faints.

The shyguy smacks him with his scepter, "Don't go to sleep now, young hero! We need you to save our princess!"

Luigi wakes up, "Of course I will! But I can't do it alone, I need… a partner." Dun dun dun!

The shyguy asks, "What about that mushroom looking fellow that was just with you?"

Luigi says, "Green T.? Don't be ridiculous! I don't think he knows the first thing about princess saving!"

The shyguy then says, "There might be one but he doesn't live with us and he doesn't even live in this time period."

Luigi shouts happily, "I'll take him!"

The shyguy activates a communication center from the ground as it rises up, "Let me call him, first."

Luigi can hardly believe his beady eyes, "You guys are way advanced!"

The shyguy mentions, "It's his tech, he offered it to us when we need his services."

Luigi nods understanding that, "I getcha."

The shyguy calls a black shyguy, "We need you to get down here, we have a green mustached hero that needs your assistance."

The black shyguy nods, "Understood. I'll be here quicker than the wind." And quick he is as he just appears in a vortex of time. "Greeting, green hero! My name is Kurito!" He holds out his stubby arms towards Luigi.

Luigi smiles, "I'm the green thunder, Luigi!" He shakes Kurito's arm stub.

Kurito nods, "Green thunder… I like that. I'll call you that from now on."

Luigi looks a bit surprised, "Wow, no one ever called me that before except for myself. I guess it paid off saying it so much."

Kurito says confusedly, "I don't understand."

Luigi laughs, "Don't worry about that! Let's go save their princess! Where is she?"

Kurito replies bluntly, "How should I know? I just got here and I don't live here. I just help them because they are my brethren."

Luigi nods, "Oh. How far in time are you?"

Kurito replies, "About 50 years."

Luigi's eyes widen, "Wow! What am I doing in 50 years?"

Kurito replies, "About the same thing."

Luigi frowns, "Aw, that's a bummer."

Green T. runs towards the jungle, "Sir! You're alive! I was worried about you!"

Luigi chuckles, "You shouldn't worry about me, Green T. Oh, yeah, this is Kurito, we're going out for some princess saving."

Kurito shakes Green T.'s hand, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Green T."

Green T. mentions, "You know that's not my real name, right?"

Luigi ignores Green T. and points at a direction, "We must be off, Kurito! That princess is waiting for us! Green T., you stay here and try to help the shyguys make ourselves a boat for the next island."

Green T. asks, "What about the Waffle Kingdom?"

Luigi turns toward Green T. upset, "I'm disappointed in you, Green T.! There are nine princesses out there scared and lonely, captured in the hands of nine bad dudes."

Green T. nods, "Sorry, sir."

Luigi turns toward Kurito, "Let's go, Kurito! Time is wasting and Green T. can stay here to think about what he did."

Kurito nods, "Very well, Green thunder."

* * *

 **With that, Luigi and Kurito sets off on their adventure to save nine shyguy princesses, err… shyguys? They're girls, aren't they? Oh well… what may happen in the next installment of Paper Luigi? Find out next time!**


End file.
